


Ghost Meowscles X FemReader --- (18+ Only)

by FantasyLover369



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Content, Agent Ghost, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Anal Sex, Anilingus, Animals, Anthropomorphic, Big Cock, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Breasts, Butt Slapping, Canon - Video Game, Cat, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Cologne, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dry Orgasm, Ejaculate, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Fat Ass, Feline, Female Ejaculation, Fingerfucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Fortnite Dances, Fortnite References, French Kissing, Fuck Or Die, Fucked Up, Fucking, Furry, Gentle Kissing, Ghost Agent, Gratuitous Smut, Guilty Pleasures, Hardcore, Hot, Hot Sex, Hybrids, Intense, Kissing, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lemon, Licking, Lust, Lust at First Sight, Massage, Meowscles, Meowscles/Ruby, Midas, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Office Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Penis Size, Perversion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Premature Ejaculation, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rated X, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Secret Admirer, Secret Crush, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex with Sentient Animals, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Simultaneous Orgasm, Size Kink, Skull Fucking, Slapping, Slut Shaming, Smut, Spies & Secret Agents, Talking Animals, Team Ghost, Touching, Unrequited Lust, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, ass, cock - Freeform, fortnite, ghost - Freeform, huge cock, mature - Freeform, penis - Freeform, testicles, thick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyLover369/pseuds/FantasyLover369
Summary: A voluptuous Ruby skin becomes the swole cat's personal sex-kitten inside Midas' office. Read till the end for a surprise!
Relationships: Meowscles (Fortnite)/Reader, Meowscles/Reader
Kudos: 47





	Ghost Meowscles X FemReader --- (18+ Only)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a true story, based on the fact that later on in the season, sweats would invade the Agency, build ungodly towers, and snipe me (even while I'm gliding or on a motorboat) or my squad from a thousand meters (okay, maybe I'm exaggerating on that one). Sigh, wish I was raped by Meowscles tho...

After six unsuccessful attempts at overtaking the Agency, you decide to give it one more chance and test everything you've learned in battle, which is very little. Not only are you a noob, but the sweatiest players come here, and they show no mercy when it comes to a battle, sniping you even while you're gliding. So, instead of going to the top, you land next to a bush where a secret entrance is located. After changing your outfit, gathering resources, grabbing an SMG, evading Henchmen, and running upstairs, you come to a short hallway with several rooms. You haul your dumb ass into one of them, expecting nothing to happen, except cause an alarm if you lose your outfit during a battle and be recognized by the security cameras. After closing the door, you lean against the wall to catch your breath before another fight ensues. Even if Midas himself should arrive, you trust your SMG will do the job nonetheless.  
"This is the seventh time I've come here. I will not lose. All I gotta do is plan ahead."  
You sigh, trying to ease your tremoring heart that's encumbered from the weight of your colossal tits. Your Ghost outfit barely fits your voluptuous form, leaving you scantily-clad. The manic footsteps and blaring gunshots have ceased for some reason, except for the voices of Henchmen and Midas conversing together, but they, too, soften later.  
"Huh, what's that?"  
Your curiosity peaks when the sight of secret papers on a desk captures your interest, and you can't resist the urge to investigate. Each file contains the picture of Midas, Lynx, and an unknown girl. However, your heart skips several beats when the door behind you opens and then closes, including the sound of a gun reloading that coldly slaps you back into reality. Overcome with panic, you try to perceive the figure standing next to the door. He is tall, muscular, and a feline with white, silky fur that shines from the ceiling lamps. His starry, golden eyes stare at your soul with a roguish smile as he locks the door, carrying a heavy rifle, hissing. His jiggling man-tits enthrall your lustful gaze, and he notices it. Clueless as to whether he is furious or calm, you remain frozen while gawking at the protuberant stretch on his trousers. You've never seen a humanoid cat before, and you also never knew you'd be this aroused by one. After taking back just one step, he lunges toward you and grabs you by the throat, aiming his heavy rifle at your face. His enormous bulge presses against your womb as he holds you closer, close enough to deliver a kiss. You pout your lips and moan, ready to meet his feline lips any moment now. The feeling of his hot breath immersed in vodka caressing your skin makes your ovaries shiver in sensual delight and your heartbeat five-times faster. His thick, musky cologne inebriates your mind, filling it with vulgar thoughts. You've never felt this way with a man before. This is something extraordinary. In fact, something tells you he's been admiring you since the day you've set foot in the Agency, and he's not going to let you go this time.  
"Please, don't hurt me. I'll join Ghost for you. I'll do anything."  
You lie, trying to seduce the furry agent with your coy mannerism, hoping to avoid getting further interrogated, or worse, beaten, which sounds erotic either way. He meows at you in his deep voice, simultaneously releasing you from the grip, albeit his rifle still aimed at your face. You drop your weapon and raise your hands in surrender, your eyes wandering from his face to his phallic bulge.  
"Meow-meow-meow?"  
You look down again and see him handling his tumescence, tempting you to do the same. You can't believe it. He is inviting you to touch his glazed steak, something that you've been craving since you saw him. A scarlet hue glows on your face from the blazing lust that's absorbing your body and mind. You can imagine he wants you the same way, maybe even more. You notice strands of pre-cum drenching his trousers as he strokes his massive womb-thrasher, purring.  
"Can I?"  
"Meow."  
He says, gazing at you with those starry eyes of his, now massaging his balls and holding them, hinting at their size and weight.  
"Fuck, yes."  
You look around, hoping no one will catch you, but those thoughts vanish when he puts down his weapon, undoes his trousers and straps, throwing them aside, and thus unleashes his massive white mamba to jiggle in the air, fully erect and veinous, it's luscious cap dribbling honey. Your cunt drools with delight as his throbbing cock and balls that are swollen with fresh milk beg you to come near and taste him. His cock bounces in the air as he flexes his pelvic muscles, flaunting his potency to further stir your feminine appetite. Excited, you smile at him and worship him, kissing his feet and his musky balls, then traveling upward on his yogurt-spitting sausage. But before you begin mouthing his ice cream, the naughty kitten pulls on your attire, hinting that he wants you to be fully naked if you're going to serve him like that. So, you strip in front of the feline agent, whose love-juice begins to ooze when he sees your fat pussycat and wobbling tits. Longing to worship him, you drop to your knees, lovingly holding his balls and smelling them while stroking his moist cock. You don't know where to start since every part of his anatomy looks delicious, but his cock is the one that requires attention the most. Although he is disproportionately long and thick, you are desperate to please your new master, for you are now nothing but his personal cum-dump. When you take his arm-sized phallus into your hand, it pulses and leaks, becoming stone-hard and rigid as its lilac glans stares at you, waiting for that warm mouth of yours to envelop it.  
"Your cock is so big. How do you walk around with something this big and not get fucked every second?"  
"Meow-meow."  
"You've probably impregnated a thousand females by now. Well, here goes."  
Finally, you put his head into your mouth, slurping on it like a lollipop, examining the size you'll be working with. You open your mouth as wide as possible and take in as much as you can, which is not much. He mews gently and caresses the back of your head, then your neck, letting you know that you are obliged to swallow him whole, no matter your skill. You enlarge your virgin windpipe and carefully move forward, almost gagging from his size. But you're too slow for him. So, with his large, manly hands holding your head, he hauls you forward, and his massive cock slides down your tight, moist throat that vibrates whenever you moan. You shut your eyes and squeeze his hips, trying to get accustomed to his elephantine organ that's stretching you beyond the limits without mercy.  
"Meeow!"  
He purrs louder and cradles your face, ensuring you feel safe and cherished. You reopen your eyes, loving the way his hard, silky cock twitches inside you, and begin moving your head back and forth. His fat milk-sacks slap your neck as he sways his hips, audibly basking in the warmth and tightness of your oral orifice.  
"He is so fucking hot."  
You muse, sucking his huge cock like a vacuum cleaner, working your sore jaw without wavering, while listening to his adorable moans of rapture. As the erotic session progresses, you start to massage his thick ass and thighs, occasionally sucking his balls to tease the come out of him, then revert to deep throating him. Then suddenly, without warning, he starts thrusting faster and harder, gradually accelerating, his tip plunging into your esophagus. Your feeble whimpers fade, and all you know is your face being flattened as he deflowers your neck most brutally. Your eyes roll back, strangely aroused by the fervid performance, which causes your quivering cunt to drool in response to his virility. Finally, after skull-fucking you for what seemed like an eternity, he busts a fat nut inside you, almost stifling you with his explosive sperm that jets from his spasmodic member. Even when he withdraws, more gushes out like a hose, covering not only you but the floor and the walls. By now, you look like you just made a mess in an ice cream factory. Like an obedient slut, you eagerly consume his frosting, lapping up the rest from the floor and walls, as well, while the pervert strokes his cock behind you, simpering. The Ghost agent sighs in delight as he observes your edacity and your jiggling fat as you crawl on all fours, wondering what he will do next to your beautiful body. While you are eating his syrup off the floor, a pair of hands seize your hips and hoist you upward, and next thing you know is his throbbing cream-stick penetrating your pussycat, stretching it without mercy, and slamming into your cervix. It's been quite some time since your womb has been stimulated this way, and you already know you're going to spurt in a minute.  
"Mee-ow!"  
He says, probably praising your textured, narrow birth canal that tightens around his juicy cock the harder he slams into you. The ineffable feeling of his bulbous cap striking your core is too profound to comprehend for a puny human like yourself. All you can do is breathe and try not to fall unconscious from the intense heat that's ravishing your body. Your rhapsodies of pleasure encourage him to fuck you with twice the vigor, causing your plump ass to bounce, which he loves to watch. His orgasmic mews and purrs thrill and excite you, despite you not understanding his feline language, though you can imagine all the vile things he is calling you. He slaps your tits and ass as he leans closer, speaking into your ear the most delectable words.  
"Meeow-meow."  
"Ah, yes. Harder, you fucking animal! Destroy me with your godly cock and make me yours! Make me your fucking cock-slave forever!"  
Meowscles meows in response, accepting your lust-driven requests, as he nibbles on your ear while guiding your face toward his for a kiss. His sweet tongue dances with yours and his soft lips firmly press, letting you know how much he adores his new slut. He clasps his beefy arms around your neck and kisses you with undiluted fervency, demanding your full affection and submission to him while he jackhammers your ecstatic cunt until it squirts. Your inward scream is muffled by the weight of the orgasm, rendering you paralyzed in his embrace. His manly moans crescendo, nonstop fucking your drizzly cunt until he releases a torrential flow of vanilla that bursts onto the floor due to the tight space inside you. He pants while nuzzling your neck, groping your tits in his manly hands as his cock stays inside your pulsing tube, leaking every drop, fomenting your uterus with his sperm until he is drained. You pant, barely able to stand on your trembling feet. His secretion, combined with yours, oozes from your gaping pussy.  
"Oh, my god. How the fuck am I still alive after this?"  
While you lean back against the desk, intoxicated from his fat cock, the loving feline takes the opportunity to feast on your gelatinous tits. He lactates your swollen udders and drinks from them, occasionally squirting some onto his cock to bathe it. His eyes sparkle in awe at their size and fullness. He is one hungry kitty and needs nourishment. Like a mother, you nurture his strength with your milk, petting him on the head, while he reaches for your throbbing clit. It doesn't take long for him to decide his next position.  
"Oh, my. What a lewd kitty you are! Yes, you are very nasty! Oh, keep sucking my clit like that, and I'll let loose a waterfall on you."  
His purrs vibrate on your body as he slurps on your Minnie without pausing. He spreads your flaps as far as possible and sinks his face into your rosebud, making you swoon in pure bliss. Your undulating body stiffens, you know you are coming soon, but the ravenous kitten wants to savor your bottom for a bit longer, to inhale your sumptuous pussy-perfume and to taste your jellybean. His twitching cock oozes all the pre-cum as he licks your swelling, adoring it with all his heart. During the phenomenal poon-job, he inserts two fingers and rubs your g-spot with all his strength, making you lose control from the dual stimulation, and you start begging for mercy.  
"I'm almost coming. And this time, I'm gonna come twice at the same time!"  
His dexterous fingers work wonders inside you, sending electrical pulses throughout your tiny anatomy, tumefying it till it's sensitive even to a fleeting wind. The more he denies you release, the more intense the sensations grow until you can't withhold anymore and squirt in his face, squirming, squealing in a paroxysm of pleasure. The naughty kitten doesn't seem to mind the pussy rain as he drinks it with an adorable expression on his furry face, accidentally overstimulating your sore clit with his tongue. You pull him back, seeing he's too greedy to stop.  
"Now-now, kitty. Let's not get into that kind of kink."  
His golden eyes sparkle in joy as he massages your thighs and kisses your clit, nuzzling it at the same time. He is a generous kitty, after all, and wants to see his new pet as satisfied as he is. You caress his head as a reward, but there is one more thing he wants from you.  
"What is it, big boy?"  
You ask as he turns you around, spreads your buns, and gourmandizes on your asshole as if it were strawberry cake. You've had anal sex before, but not with a cock as big as his, so you are obviously a bit anxious. He then rises and presses his cock into your ass, his tumid cap somehow managing to expand your hole and slither into your tight fudge tube, surprising you. It actually feels exhilarating, like he is universally inside your whole body, drowning it in his pre-come.  
"Ah, yes! Fuck me, you big boy! Aah! More!"  
With swift, powerful thrusts, he smashes your rectum with his veinous cat-cock, going balls deep, clutching your wobbling tits while you grip the edge of the desk, moaning. Suddenly, he stops, turns you around, lays you down on top of the table, then continues, watching your tits bounce as he resumes fucking your tight asshole. The inexorable sensations return, and you beg him to fuck you harder, flicking your clitoris.  
"Meow, meow-meow-meow?"  
He says, sucking on your tit while fondling the other one. Your legs are wrapped around him, squeezing his perspiring form. You can barely move your hand to stimulate your clit, but you're so close you don't give up.  
"Yes! It feels so good, daddy! It's so good!"  
After a minute of endless friction inside your succulent rectum, your eyes roll back, tongue lolling out, and squirt manically as the orgasm overtakes your sweaty body. Seconds later, Meowscles cock begins to twitch, you can feel him tremble as he nears climax. The feline rams into your ass with visceral passion until he floods your belly with an overflow of raw milk. The euphoric agent remains inside until his cock is drained, but you can't hold it back in any longer. Therefore, he has no choice but to withdraw and allow the abundant stream of love juices pour from your gaping ass, onto the already messy floor, creating a vast puddle of spermatozoa, while his massive cock sprays on you. He mews in satisfaction as he strokes his cock to pump out a few more spits of his delicacy onto your fat ass while you relax, clearly exhausted. Your whole body pulsates from the rapid heart palpitations, and your erratic breathing barely soothes it. While your asshole leaks, you somehow regain what's left of your strength and lift your head to look at the swole cat, whose vein-covered organ is still fully erect even after all that sexercise. You two smile at each other. Suddenly, the door opens, and a certain man stands in front of the doorway, unhappy with the scene.  
"What in the-? Meowscles, not again. What have I told you about mating inside my office? You always make a mess of things. And the papers!"  
"Meow-ow, meow-meow, meow."  
"A new agent? Hmm, we're going to have to train her, of course. But that is splendid news indeed, for now. Is it true, Miss?"  
The boss with the golden touch looks at you, still standing at the doorway, keen on your reply, obviously not wanting to get his shoes creamy. You glance at Meowscles, then turn back to Midas with a smile.  
"Yes."


End file.
